Blood and Poison: Battle of the Undead Killers
Blood and Poison: Battle of the Undead Killers is an RP that took place on March 5, 2017. Story Due to the past failure of four of Gevaudan's assassin kaijins, Gevaudan then ordered his subordinates Iron Jack and Bullets to come up with their own strategies to eliminate FlamingoMask. Iron Jack had a plan of his own and was commissioned by Gevaudan to go ahead with his plan to get rid of FlamingoMask. Iron Jack then flew off to find FlamingoMask and acted out his plan. Sometime had passed by since FlamingoMask's fight with Neo Gezora, and FlamingoMask was seen flying around the skies of Yokohama, utterly overjoyed that his wounds from his fight with Ouja were officially healed and he was flying around to celebrate. After doing some more sight-seeing, a black bomber-jet like object could then be seen flying towards FlamingoMask's area. FlamingoMask was eager to check it out (as per usual) and then flew up to see what was flying up in the sky. It didn't tale long for FlamingoMask to figure out that the flying perpetrator was none other than Iron Jack, one of the top men of the Mecha Gang. Iron Jack and FlamingoMask then battled in the sky for a little longer, up until Iron Jack bashed FlamingoMask down hurling to the ground with his wrecking ball hands. As FlamingoMask got back up, he began to ask Iron Jack some questions, such as why he came there alone. Iron Jack corrected FlamingoMask by revealing that he didn't actually come alone; as he had hired two undead hitmen kaijin to exterminate FlamingoMask. Iron Jack then revealed to FlamingoMask the two hitmen monsters Fudora, the poisonous zombie and Geno-Bat, the killer vampire. Iron Jack then commanded the two kaijin to attack FlamingoMask and then flew off, leaving the three on their own to fight. As Fudora and Geno-Bat flew towards FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then bolted at the two assassin kaijins and then punched and kicked at them repeatedly. Fudora punched back at FlamingoMask hard, followed up by Geno-Bat gliding down to kick at FlamingoMask. Things got even more intense when Fudora started throwing his knives at FlamingoMask; causing FlamingoMask to create a shield made up of light to block the attacks. Fudora then kicked a rock at FlamingoMask, this time hitting him. Geno-Bat then ran up at FlamingoMask and slashed at him with his knives, before then spraying out gas from his gas canisters attached to his cloak. FlamingoMask backed aways, not wanting to get caught up in that gas. Fudora then sneaked up behind FlamingoMask and then shot out some snakes and spiders from his hands at FlamingoMask, but luckily FlamingoMask was quick enough to use his Wrecking Flail to deflect them back away. Fudora and Geno-Bat then both charged at FlamingoMask, ramming t him hard and sending him flying high. As FlamingoMask tried to get back up, Fudora then punched him back down. Fudora got his sickle out and was about to plunge his sickle against FlamingoMask but then FlamingoMask swung his Wrecking Flail against Fudora's legs, sending Fudora down and halting his attack. FlamingoMask then slashes his Wrecking Flail at both Fudora and Geno-Bat, sending them back. Geno-Bat and Fudora then leaped up and attacked FlamingoMask, tackling him. FlamingoMask then kicked both kaijin off of him, sending them both back off. Fudora was beginning to have had enough off FlamingoMask and then ran headfirst against him, swinging his sickle around like mad. FlamingoMask then used his Wrecking Flail to counterattack, eventually swinging it at Fudaro's head, sending him flying down to the ground. As Fudora attempted to get back up, FlamingoMask then leaped up and performed Flamingo Kick against him, sending Fudora flying aways and defeating him. However the fight wasn't over yet; Geno-Bat was still around. Geno-Bat then leaped up and tackled FlamingoMask, kicking FlamingoMask down to the ground, then pinning him down. As Geno-Bat had FlamingoMask right where he wanted him, Geno-Bat then raised up his knives and was about to plunge them at FlamingoMask's chest, but then FlamingoMask grabbed Geno-Bat's arms, before then tossing Geno-Bat aside; Geno-Bat then viciously charged at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was prepared for this though and then flew up and delivered his Flamingo Kick attack against Geno-Bat sending Geno-Bat flying elsewhere. As Geno-Bat crashed down, a big explosions of red smoke then went up in the air, a sign of his defeat. FlamingoMask then struck a victorious pose, having vanquished the two assassin kaijin and then flew off. Important Events * Jenobard and Fudora are re-introduced. Trivia * In this RP, Fudora was mistakenly referred to as "Fudaro" up until Gallibon noticed this and then changed his name to his correct name. Category:Events Category:Battles